


As It Should Be

by Joy_in_the_House



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med
Genre: Cute, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Medical Jargon, Molly's (Chicago Fire), One Shot, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_in_the_House/pseuds/Joy_in_the_House
Summary: Just the women of Chicago being amazing. Trudy's wedding is coming up, so a night at Molly's is what they need.





	As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterJoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterJoy/gifts).

> For @WinterJoy I love you so much.  
WinterJoy requested a Chicago drabble with Maggie and April being awesome, so I figured I may as well get the Chicago women in on it!  
This was written and posted on mobile, so if there's anything to fix let me know.

Maggie stepped into the break room and stopped short. 

"What. Is that?

April looked up, smiling at Maggie, and waved the piece of paper at her. 

"You and I are invited to Trudy's old hens party tonight," she beamed. 

Maggie sat down beside her and began reading over her shoulder.   
"You're invited. 7p.m. at Molly's. Finally getting married to the old goat. It's taken way too long." 

Maggie pushed April's shoulder to look her in the eye.   
"McHolland finally asked her." She stated, both incredulous and confirming. 

April grinned and nodded, and Maggie let out a whoop.   
"It's only taken five years," she muttered. 

Doris leaned in, face serious.   
"Incoming."

Both women jumped up, game faces on.

\--

Dr. Ethan Choi sprinted in alongside the gurney, ready to jump in, barking orders.  
"31 year old male, passed out on the stairs in the firehouse, still dizzy, laceration on forehead, still bleeding, name is Brian Zvonecek."

The man in question was holding a bag of ice to his head with an embarrassed grin.   
"It's Otis, actually," he volunteered quietly, his eyes closed.

Maggie snorted.   
"Really, Otis? What did I tell you about coming in for personal injuries?"

Otis opened one eye to see her standing in front of him with her arms crossed.   
"Sorry, Mags," he smiled.

April gently pried the ice from his hand, and gripped the sheets, nodding at Choi, who hummed thoughtfully and nudged his patient's shoulder.   
"Ready, bud?" 

"Go for it," Otis's voice faltered, but his smile stayed put.

Ethan nodded at April.  
"On my count. One, two, and three!" And they transferred Otis to the bed. He winced at the jolt to his head, but said nothing. 

Maggie spoke up from where she was leaning on the wall.   
"What did you do now, Zvonecek?"

He kept his eyes screwed shut as he sighed.   
"Cruz dared me to toboggan down the tower stairs on helium so he could video me screaming and make it his ringtone."

Maggie, April, and Ethan all glanced at each other and shrugged. Standard House 51.

Maggie leaned on the wall, taking a few attempts to reword her next question so it wasn't stupid. The entire situation was stupid, so really, there was no hope. 

"Why did you do that?" 

Honesty is the best policy. 

"I wanted to."

Sometimes it's also stupid. 

April tried to hide her smile behind her hand, and headed for the door.  
"This one's yours, Mags." 

Maggie nodded, and as Ethan rattled off the battery of tests he wanted, watched closely as Otis just.... shut down. He just let his eyes close, and let his head fall back on the bed. Ethan didn't notice right away, focussing on the chart but his head came up when Maggie pushed past him. Her hand went to the carotid, and she used her other hand to gently slap at the truck man's face; rewarded with a groan and a wince. She frowned, using her penlight to check his eyes. 

"Choi, pupils are uneven, pulse is thundering, maybe concussion?"

Choi checked, then swore. 

Otis reached up, scrubbing his forehead with a hand.  
"That's not good, is it?" He questioned wryly.

Ethan smiled grimly, already paging diagnostics.  
"We'll see," he muttered.

\--

Ethan came back with the scans an hour later, nothing horrible, just needed to keep an eye on him for a few hours. 

Otis was released with the solemn promise he wouldn't do anything too stupid at the bachelor party that night.   
April grinned as Otis lectured Ethan on how to dress for the night, and it ended with Ethan's outfit planned by the time the firefighter left. 

April snuck up behind her boyfriend and pounced on his back as Ethan was studying the wall, lost in thought. 

Ethan Choi stiffened in surprise before recovering enough to grab her and swing her around.   
She hopped off him and faced him, her hands wrapping around him for a long overdue hug.  
He wrapped her in his arms, enjoying the feeling as he held onto her. 

When he finally pulled back, he tipped her chin up with a finger to look her in the eye. 

"You'll have fun tonight?" He asked her softly.  
She nodded before gripping his scrub shirt and pulling him down to her level. 

"Don't get any crazy ideas while you're off with the boys," she whispered; her voice so low he found himself leaning in to hear her.

Ethan slipped an arm around her waist, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh I'll get them," he murmured, lips by her ear, nuzzling into her hair. "I'm saving them for when I get home."  
April shivered as his breath kissed her ear. 

"I'm counting on it," she smiled, and wrapped her arms around him again, simply enjoying the security. Ethan hummed happily, dropping a kiss to his girlfriend's head. 

\--

Maggie sat down on the couch a bit harder than she realised, and ran a hand over her face. 

April came in right after, and threw a bag of clothes at her charge nurse. 

Maggie caught it midair. 

"What's this?" She hummed as she eyed it warily.   
April smirked.   
"Try it. See what you think." 

Maggie looked up at her, trying to gauge whether she was serious or playful.   
Eh. She had nothing to lose. 

\--

April grabbed her arm when she came out, near squealing with excitement.

"Close your eyes!" She pulled her charge nurse over to the mirror and stood back.  
"Okay, open."

Maggie trialled one eye open at a time, but found herself staring.  
"I never wear anything this short...." she marvelled, staring in wonder at the jean-skirt combo.

April deflated a bit from behind Maggie.  
"If you don't like it, that's fine."

Maggie caught her eye in the mirror and struck a pose, getting a giggle from the ER nurse. 

"I love it," she told her, and she knew it was true.

\--

Molly's was quiet, and when they walked in, there were only a couple of people around. 

Gabby Dawson was perched on the bar polishing glasses, while Trudy was contemplating life in her beer.   
Every so often a tiny paper ball would fly at Gabby, courtesy of Hailey, using her P.D. badge as a bounce pad, Stella Kidd egging her on.

April nudged Maggie's arm and bounced forward with a whoop, hugging around Trudy's neck.   
"My girl! Finally you nailed the boy!"

Trudy laughed and bounced on her seat, forcing April to hang on. 

"Only took years, but the old goat finally proposed in a non-weird way," she beamed, flashing the ring so the girls could see.

Hailey bounced up.   
"Can we prank call the boys?" 

No one hesitated to answer. 

"NO."

Maggie sat down at the bar and looked up in surprise when Gabby slid her a gin and tonic. 

"I know you by now," she shrugged, by way of explanation. 

Maggie smiled back.

"How's the planning for our Dawsey wedding?" She teased.

Gabby groaned. 

"I don't know... Matt is just so.... he wants whatever I want and I'm sick of it! Would it kill him to have an opinion once in a while?" 

Maggie hummed in agreement while she ranted, and glanced over to where April was explaining... extubation? Why? No matter. 

Tonight was the girls, and just them. 

It was quiet.

As it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I had way too much fun writing this.


End file.
